Arpías engañosas
by Magixir
Summary: Bill y Fleur parecen vivir perfectamente felices con su creciente familia, pero el terror invadirá a sus hijos cuando en una reunión familiar al anochecer desaparecen los niños y todo por una vieja arpía enamorada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling es la autora original de la trama general y los personajes de Harry Potter, ésto sólo es un fanfiction por el que no gano nada más que satisfacción y a veces sus tan queridos reviews, follows y favoritos :)**

* * *

Bill Weasley despertó aquella mañana con dolor de cabeza ¿qué había pasado la noche anterior? Ah, claro, no se apareció correctamente, pisó el borde de algo y cayó de una altura considerable, debió haberse golpeado la cabeza. Intentó abrir lentamente los ojos, era de día y le llegaba mucha luz a través de los párpados, lo primero que llegó a ver fueron unos ojos azules muy pálidos justo sobre su rostro, se sobresaltó golpeándose de nuevo la cabeza contra la pared, gruñó, pero tomándose la cabeza con una mano, sacó la varita con la otra apuntando a la mujer de los ojos azúles que retrocedió asustada mostrando sus palmas.

Bill observó a la mujer que parecía desarmada, su piel era muy pálida, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, su pequeña boca estaba ligeramente abierta por el susto. La muchacha iba descalza y llevaba una túnica negra razgada y el cabello color ébano y ondulado suelto hasta las caderas. Bajando la varita, Bill se puso en pie, había estado acostado en un lecho de hojas.

_Disculpa_ dijo_ te he asustado y parece que tú me has cuidado._ La chica asintió tímidamente.

_Anoche caíste desde mi techo_ dijo con una voz sorprendentemente grave para su aspecto delicado_ me preguntaba si debía buscar más ayuda, pero pareces estar bien. Soy Doreen.

_Bill_ se preguntó si debía desmemorizar a la muchacha, miró a su alrededor, estaban en lo que parecía la totalidad de la casa, sólo un cuarto que hacía de cocina y dormitorio, miró que había cerca del lecho de hojas en el que había dormido uno parecido. Doreen parecía vivir sola y por sus vestiduras no le parecía que fuera una muggle._ Tu..._ dijo mostrando la varita.

_Oh, no_ respondió bajando la mirada_ soy una squib, cuando me consideraron lo suficientemente capaz de valerme por mi misma mis padres me dejaron en esta casa.

_Oh, lo lo siento..._ dijo Bill sintiéndose avergonzado, debía ser una de esas familias estiradas para hacer eso.

_No te preocupes, está bien_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros_ ¿cómo te encuentras?

_Bien, supongo, gracias. ¿Sabes dónde estamos? parece que no me aparecí donde quería.

_ Estamos en un bosquecito cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole.

_Ah, bueno, pues entonces no estoy demasiado lejos.

Doreen cambió repentinamente y se le acercó agarrándose de su brazo.

_Sabes, no te tienes que ir, puedes estar aquí hasta que estés completamente bien_Su mirada estaba cargada con cierta súplica que le hizo sentir lástima a Bill, sin embargo no podía quedarse, su madre debía estar preocupada, se suponía que llegaría la noche anterior a la Madriguera.

_Lo siento, Doreen, no puedo_ la chica lo miró con pesar, lo soltó y se giró mirando el suelo.

_Claro, no te preocupes, pero... ¿me visitarías?_ se volvió sonriéndole inocentemente._ ¿Para la celebración de Chewild? Podrías traerme un regalo como hacían los caballeros por sus amadas_ dijo mirando un punto lejano soñadoramente.

Bill estaba turbado, ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaba, pero la soledad de aquella muchacha y su inocencia lo hicieron decir:

_Está bien, es lo menos que puedo hacer, te debo una.

_¡¿En serio?!_ La chica chilló de felicidad_ ¡Abril, Bill! No lo olvides, claro faltan doce años todavía._ Doreen se carcajeó y le dió un abrazo, cogió la bolsa que llevaba Bill y se la estampó en el pecho para que la agarrara, lo condujo a la puerta y le estampó un beso en los labios. Le arrancó unos pelos_ no te olvidaré, Bill_ sonrió mirando los cabellos. Abrió la puerta, lo empujó fuera y cerró.

Bill estaba aturdido, esa chica estaba algo loca, seguramente el aislamiento y abandono, se dijo. Sin embargo debía irse, en la Madriguera lo esperaban. Respiró hondo concentrándose y se apareció.

Cuando Bill observó la torcida casa en la que había crecido Doreen voló de su mente, caminó en dirección a la casa sonriendo, había extrañado la Madriguera. El clima de verano era cálido y agradable, diferente al de Egipto, disfrutaría su corta estancia para el mundial de Quidditch. Tocó la puerta y su madre abrió, cuando lo vió suspiró aliviada y lo abrazó.

_¡Ay, Bill! ¿Dónde estabas?_ lo soltó y miró a los ojos_ Me tenías preocupada, pasa, estoy haciendo el desayuno._ Entraron a la cocina donde se encontraban dos de sus hermanos, Ginny y Charlie.

_¡Bill!_ exclamó la pequeña pelirroja que se levantó de la mesa para darle un abrazo.

_¡Cuánto amor! no ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos_ Ginny lo soltó sonriéndole_ pero veo que sí has crecido bastante, estás muy linda, Ginny_ su hermana se rió.

_Mamá me estaba volviendo loco_ dijo Charlie dándole un abrazo.

_¿Cuál es el alboroto?_ se escucharon dos voces indénticas entrando en la cocina.

_¡Pero si es Bill!_ exclamó Fred pegando un salto exagerado y afeminado.

_¡No puede ser! ¡Bill, amor!_ gimió George llenándole de besos la cara, Bill lo apartaba con las manos riéndose.

_¡Ay, Bill! Casi morimos de desesperación sin tí_ se lamentaba Fred fingiendo llorar en su hombro, Bill lo apartó.

_Ustedes sí que no cambian.

_Hola, Bill_ dijo Ron al entrar_ qué bien que llegaste, mamá nos estaba volviendo locos._ tomó asiento a la mesa.

_Ay, no exageren_ dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

_Bill_ se escuchó una voz solemne detrás de los gemelos, había mucha gente en la cocina, Percy se abrió paso a través ello y le extendió la mano, siempre tan formal, Bill se la jaló para darle un abrazo sacándole una pequeña sonrisa._ Me alegra que hayas llegado por fin, Charlie se presentó hace dos días ya.

_Bien, ¿qué tal tu trabajo en el ministerio?_ Por el rabillo del ojo vió a Ron negar y taparse la cara con las manos.

_Pues bien si te interesa saber, estoy pasando por una experiencia laboral bastante...

_¡Bill!_ su padre había entrado, le dió un abrazo._ Qué bien que ya llegaste hijo, tu madre...

_¡Bueno, bueno, bueno!_ interrumpió Molly_ la comida ya está así que mejor ya siéntense si quieren comer.

_Extrañaba tu deliciosa comida, mamá_ dijo Bill, ganándose una sonrisa enternecida de ésta.

_Pero, hijo, dime ¿qué pasa con tu cabello? ¿es que nunca lo vas a cortar? te ves tan guapo con el cabello arreglado.

Hablando de cabello, Bill se llevó los dedos donde había sentido el jalón de Doreen.

_No imaginarán todo lo raro que me pasó en mi camino a la casa_ dijo saltando la pregunta de su madre quien no se molestó porque por supuesto deseaba saber por qué se había retrazado.

* * *

**Gracias quien haya llegado aquí :) Sé que este personaje no existe, pero será importante, espero que no odien el fic por inercia por meter un personaje inventado, de cualquier manera será un fic muy corto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling es la autora original de la trama general y los personajes de Harry Potter, ésto sólo es un fanfiction por el que no gano nada más que satisfacción y a veces sus tan queridos reviews, follows y favoritos :)**

**Graciaaaaas... Liliu's Fan :)**

* * *

Bill Weasley talvés no tenía la pinta, talvés su aspecto era algo feroz, sin embargo era un padre cariñoso y dedicado, había formado una familia con la mujer de sus sueños, Fleur, de quien tanto se quejaron algunos, para él, sin embargo, era su perfecto complemento. No siempre los matrimonios apresurados son errores y eso estaba comprobado en sus padres y ahora en él y Fleur quienes llevaban ya nueve años felizmente casados y eran padres incluso, dos hermosas niñas: Victoire que cumpliría seis años en un mes y Dominique de cuatro años.

Miró a su esposa embarazada de cuatro meses preparar las maletas de las niñas que seguían dormidas, iban a pasar una semana en la Madriguera, suponía un encuentro de toda la familia, incluso Percy se presentaría con su esposa Audrey y su bebé, Molly.

_¿Maman?_ Era la pequeña Dominique que había entrado en el cuarto de Victoire donde se encontraban sus padres y hermana, tenía los ojos adormilados y expresión triste.

Fleur y Bill se volvieron a verla.

_¿Qué pasa, cariño?_ Bill la levantó y abrazó_ ¿Por qué la cara larga?

_No quiero ir a la casa de los abuelos_ se quejó.

Bill y Fleur la miraron sorprendidos, las visitas siempre eran divertidas para las niñas, más cuando iban los demás niños de la familia.

_¿Pour quoi, ma chérie?

_Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas_ se quejó la niña.

Fleur y Bill se miraron, este último sonrió y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su hija quien se empezó a carcajear.

_"Yo no quiero, yo no quiero"_ repitió su padre en tono de burla._ ¿No quieres comer pastel, ni jugar con los niños o perseguir a los gnomos? ¿No quieres?_ dejó de hacerle cosquillas.

_No_ respondió sonriendo su hija y Bill comenzó a hacerle cosquillas de nuevo._ ¡Esta bien, esta bieeeeeen! Sí quiero, sí quiero.

Las risas hicieron despertar a su hermana.

_¡Teddy!_ Fue lo primero que dijo.

_Sí, Victoire_ le sonrió su madre._ Ahí estará Teddy y los otros niños.

_¡Pero no! ¡Acabo de recordar que Teddy me debe una bolsa de caramelos porque perdió una apuesta!

_¿Qué es una apuesta, mami?_ preguntó Dominique.

.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera sólo había llegado Percy tan pomposo como siempre, su esposa, Audrey por otro lado, era muy extrovertida y chistosa con los niños, llevaban con ellos a la pequeña Molly que resultó pelirroja igual que la abuela, quien en realidad ya estaba canosa.

Todos se saludaron calurosamente y tomaron asiento en un gran sofá en la sala. Era notable que la casa había cambiado, había más espacio en la sala al igual que en la cocina y algunas de las habitaciones, pero en escencia seguía igual de torcida que antes. Por otra parte, había una importante construcción bastante nueva: una cabaña de dos pisos y cinco habitaciones para cuando habían demasiadas visitas como ese día. Después de la guerra, hubo mucho dolor y estrés, pero luego siguió una época de reconstrucción y bonanza, el puesto de Arthur en el Ministerio de Magia había mejorado considerablemente, asimismo todos sus hijos insistían en colaborar con gastos y demás, afortunadamente todos vivían bien.

Minutos después llegaron Ron y Hermione que estaba bastante cerca de dar a luz, Ron había entrado tras ella con una expresión de miedo y alerta, como si su esposa estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Luego, llegaron George y Angelina todavía sin bebés ni embarazo; Charlie completamente solo, pero jovial y finalmente Harry Potter con Ginny, también embarazada, y dos niños, James de dos años y Teddy de ocho.

_¡Dios mío! ¡Cuántas embarazadas! ¡Cuántos niños!_ exclamó Molly extasiada, le encantaba una familia grande. Ron hizo una mueca de que no le parecía algo tan fantástico, talvés más bien terrorífico.

.

El día había pasado y fueron puras risas y actualizaciones; Molly presionaba a Angelina y a George por darle más nietos al igual que a Charlie a quien le quería conocer una mujer. También por insistencia de George hicieron una fila de embarazadas para ver quién tenía la panza más grande, naturalmente Hemione ganó pues su embarazo ya estaba llegando al final, luego le seguía Ginny con su panza de siete meses y finalmente Fleur, muy por detrás con su pancita de cuatro meses, ese día hubieron muchas fotos.

Durante la cena imperaba un gran bullicio, talvés algo tenía que ver con que habían 18 personas en la casa, incluyendo tres niños y dos bebés, verdaderamente parecía una madriguera. .

_Bien_ Dijo Molly poco después de la cena_ Creo que es hora de dormir para los niños_ les dirigió una mirada a Dominique, Teddy y Victoire quienes revoloteaban en la sala mientras James y la pequeña Molly ya dormían.

_Sí, mamá_ Respondió Bill_ supongo que nosotros dormiremos en la cabaña, al fin y al cabo ocupamos más espacio por las dos niñas.

_Está bien, cariño, toma las llaves_ dijo alargándole una única llave_ bueno, la llave.

No obstante, a la cabaña no sólo se fueron Bill y compañía, sino que los acompañaron Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, James y Teddy ya que era relativamente temprano y las tres embarazadas estaban en medio de una conversación sobre maternidad, finalmente lograron llevarse bien después de tanta aversión hacia Fleur; los hombres hablaban, por supuesto, de Quidditch.

Después de un par de horas sí era tiempo de dormir, en lugar de devolverse a la Madriguera, decidieron quedarse todos en la cabaña, un "accio" trajo el equipaje de Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Los tres niños seguían corriendo por la casa en pijama, su energía parecía no acabarse en compañía.

Lo que nadie sabía en realidad era que en un bosque cercano dos arpías se preparaban para salir, habían tres frascos con pociones en una mesa; la primera se la tomó la arpía con menos verrugas y guardó la segunda en su túnica, pronto sus verrugas empezaron a desaparecer, su piel se tornaba más clara mientras su cabello canoso se oscurecía. La otra arpía cogió el último frasco, también lo guardó en su túnica junto a unos cuantos pelos anaranjados, había la posibilidad que el amado de Doreen hubiera traido regalos.

* * *

**Déjenme decirles que con este capítulo me devané los cesos con las edades, Dios mío, qué mala soy para las matemáticas.**

**Gracias, probablemente queden unos dos o tres capítulos más.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling es la autora original de la trama general y los personajes de Harry Potter, ésto sólo es un fanfiction por el que no gano nada más que satisfacción y a veces sus tan queridos reviews, follows y favoritos :)**

**Graciaaaaas... Meggitur7 :)**

* * *

Doreen y Devilia eran arpías bastante impulsivas ¿dónde se había escuchado que unas arpías fueran por un mago? En cierto sentido, Doreen estaba algo indignada, se supone que es el caballero quien debería ir por su damisela, no al contrario, pero fuera como fuera ella lo buscaría, Devilia en especial lo que deseaba era un niño, sólo un niño valía la pena los riesgos que estaban tomando. Ya estaban tan cerca, Devilia sentía a los niños, Doreen estaba emocionada.

.

La charla entre adultos estaba siendo tan interesante que pasaba el tiempo y nadie se daba cuenta, por los niños estaba más que bien, estaban haciendo fiesta en el piso de abajo, pero no importaba mucho porque los adultos también en el piso de arriba. Dominique brincaba sobre una silla mientras Victoire y Teddy se contaban chistes sin mucho sentido, algo le llamó la atención desde fuera de la casa, por la ventana veía a su papá que sonreía y le hacía gestos, qué raro. Dominique bajó y corriendo fue a abrir la puerta salió dando saltos mientras Tedd iba al baño.

_¿Papá?

_Sí, querida_ sonrió el pelirrojo a unos cuantos metros de la niña._ Ven acércate más.

Pero Dominique estaba algo extrañada ¿por qué y cómo su papá estaba fuera?

_¿Dominique?_ gritó su hermana mayor acercándose a la puerta_ ¿A donde vas?_ Entonces vió al pelirrojo y frunció el ceño, salió.

_¿Papá?

Devilia abrió mucho los ojos en el cuerpo deformado de Bill ¡Otra niña!

_ Ven corazón.

En el segundo piso de la cabaña faltaba algo, los adultos pronto se dieron cuenta de que había demasiado silencio en el piso de abajo.

_¿Cgees que se han dormido?_ Le preguntó Fleur a su esposo.

_Me temo más bien que deben estar haciendo alguna travesura, aunque_ miró su reloj y se sorprendió por la hora_ es probable que ya deban ir a dormir.

_Si están con Teddy es mejor que vayas a revisar, Bill... ¡ay!_ exclamó Ginny_ el bebé está dando patadas.

Hermione sonrió

_Pues mi bebé en realidad es bastante tranquilo, pocas veces patea.

Ron hizo una mueca.

_Creo que el quidditch no estará entre sus intereses.

_Ay, Ron, eso no lo puedes saber así_ respondió su hermana_ aunque con los genes de Hermiones probablemente sea cierto_ dijo con una risita y Hermione se sonrojó un poco, de pronto hizo una mueca de dolor y sorpresa.

_¡Pateó!

Los demás se rieron de la coincidencia.

_Bueno_ dijo Bill levantándose del sillón en el que compartía con Fleur y Ginny_ Creo que será mejor que me cerciore que los niños no están prendiendo fuego a la casa.

Fuera, Devilia ya se las había ingeniado para que ambas niñas la acompañaran hacia el bosque a pesar de que dudaban de su apariencia pues al no ser ella humana, el efecto de la poción no era tan acertado y probablemente tampoco duradero.

_Vamos niñas, caminen más rápido.

Ninguna de las hermanas se sentía cómodas, pero no sabían la razón, se suponía que estaban con su padre, pero la sensación de miedo que creían que sentían por la noche no se esfumaba por estar con su padre como generalmente sucedía.

_Papá..._ la voz le tembló a Victoire_ ¿a donde vamos? Tengo... sueño.

Dominique gimió.

_Al bosque, dulzuras... Al bosque.

_¡¿Para qué?!

_ EL postre.

Ninguna tenía ganas de postre, era suficiente con la comida de su abuela, sin embargo seguían ciegamente a Devilia.

_¿Niñas?_ Bill se encontraba en el piso de abajo, pero estaba completamente vacío._ Teddy... No se escondan que ya deberían haberse ido a dormir hace mucho.

Se percató de la puerta abierta, no podía ser que se les hubiera ocurrido salir en medio de la noche. Salió preocupado al mismo tiempo que Teddy salía del baño, volvió la cabeza al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse, pero quedó inconciente un segundo después cuando Doreen lo golpeó en la cabeza con un garrote. Teddy pegó un alarido al ver la escena, Doreen lo miró asustada y de inmediato empezó a arrastrar a su amado por el mismo camino por el que llevaba Devilia a sus preciadas niñas.

_¿Teddy?_ llamó Harry desde arriba, pero Teddy estaba demasiado paralizado como para responder, Harry volvió a ver a los demás adultos que le devolvieron la misma mirada de duda. Decidió bajar, en ese momento Tedd reaccionó.

_¡Harry! ¡Bill!_ exclamó.

_¿Qué pasa con él, Teddy? ¿Donde está? ¿Y las niñas?_ Harry miró a su alrededor, parecían estar solos.

_¡Se lo llevaron!_ respondió Teddy

_¿Que se lo llevaron?_ Harry se agachó al lado de su ahijado para estar a su altura.

_¡Siiiii! Yo-yo... estabajugandoconVictoireyDominiqueytuvequeiralbaño porquehabíatomadodemasiada..._ empezó a gritar rápidamente sin parar.

_¡Cálmte, Teddy!_ exclamó Harry aferrando a su ahijado por los brazos_ respira y cálmate para que puedas hablar bien.

Teddy así lo hizo, pero de repente hizo una mueca de horror y empezó a ver en todas direcciones de la casa.

_¿Qué buscas, Ted?_ Ginny había bajado con los demás adultos.

_¡Victoire! ¡Y Dominique! Ellas también... esa... esa... esa ¡esa mujer!

Ron que había reparado en la puerta abierta y veía fuera en busca de Bill, se volvió.

_¿Qué mujer?

_¡La mujer que le dió un garrotazo a Bill en la cabeza!

_¿¡Qué?!_ exclamaron todos

_¡Victoire! ¡Dominique!_ Teddy sollozó preocupado y desesperado.

_Teddy, por favor, cálmate_ le suplicó Fleur repentinamente alarmada_ ¿De qué mujeg estás hablando?

Teddy inspiró

_Una mujer salió de detrás de la puerta y le pegó a Bill en la cabeza... no se dónde estan las niñas.

Todos se miraron algo asustados, Ron iluminó el exterior.

_No se ve nada, la noche es demasiado negra.

_Pues, pero ¿¡A qué esperamos!?_ exclamó Hermione exasperada_ ¡Hay que ir a buscar a Bill y a las niñas!_ Su cara se transformó en una mueca al tiempo que se encogía abrazando su barriga, Ron se apresuró a su lado.

_¿Estás bien?

_Sí, sí, no te preocupes, ahora tenemos que... ¡AH!

_¿¡Qué pasa, Hermione!?_ gimió Ron, Ginny, Fleur y Harry también la miraban con alarma.

_No, no es..._ pero ya no podía decir que no era nada pues se cortó cuando se le rompió la fuente, había iniciado trabajo de parto. Ron pegó un alarido.

_¡No puede ser!_ exclamó Ginny

_¡Dios mío! ¡Qué bebé más inopogtuno!_ exclamó Fleur, Hermione le dirió una mirada envenenada mientras Ron la conducía al sofá para que tomara asiento.

_Fleur tiene razón_ dijo Ginny_ no pudo escoger peor momento, las niñas y Bill desaparecieron, tenemos que ir a buscarlas.

_¡Un momento!_ intervino Harry_ ya iré yo, ustedes deberían quedarse aquí con Hermione y llamar a Molly.

_¡Jamás!_ exclamaron indignadas Fleur y Ginny.

_Tú quédate aquí si quieres, Potter, yo iré por mi hermano y sobrinas.

_Pero Gin..._ suplicó Harry.

_Pero nada, Harry, me falta mucho para dar a luz, te acompañaré y no me lo puedes impedir._ Harry sabía que no podría contra su esposa.

_Bien, pero habrá que enviar un patronus a la madriguera.

_Yo me encargo_ dijo Ron._ Cuidaré de Teddy.

Y así, Harry y las dos embarazada partieron en busca de Bill, Dominique y Victoire.

* * *

**D:  
**


End file.
